Break On Through
Break On Through is the seventeenth episode of the third season of and the sixty-first episode of the series overall. Summary FAMILY HISTORIES — A century after their first encounter, Damon and Sage meet again at the ceremony to kick off the restoration of Wickery Bridge. Damon is surprised to learn the reason Sage has returned, and pleased when she devises an unusual method to help him figure out what Rebekah is up to. Abby is having a hard time adjusting to her new reality, despite Bonnie and Caroline's efforts to help. When Damon informs Elena of Stefan's latest struggles, she reaches out to Stefan to help her save a friend in danger, in hopes that it will bring Stefan even closer to his humanity. Finally, when Damon discovers a new secret weapon, he lets Stefan in on the news. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman/The Darkness * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (credit only) Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell * Persia White as Abby Bennett Wilson * Robert Ri'chard as Jamie * Cassidy Freeman as Sage Co-Starring * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * John Paul Marston as Piano Player Trivia * Antagonist: The Darkness (possessing Alaric Saltzman). * Stefan and Meredith shared their first scene together. * Damon manipulates and uses Rebekah to get information from her on what she's hiding from them. ** Rebekah responds to this betrayal by torturing Damon in the next episode. * Sage admitted that Damon was her favorite student. * This episode marks the first present day appearance of Sage. She was last seen via flashbacks in the previous episode. * Matt, Tyler and Klaus do not appear in this episode. * It is revealed that Sage's one true love was Finn, and has been waiting for him to be undaggered for over 900 years. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Mystic Falls Hospital **Wickery Bridge **Salvatore Boarding House **Woods **Gilbert House **Alaric's Apartment *Monroe, North Carolina **Abby's House Body Count *Piano Player - drained of blood; killed by Damon and Rebekah Continuity * Jeremy was last seen in Our Town. * Jamie was last seen in The Ties That Bind. * Damon tells Sage about Finn wanting to die. He was referring to the events of All My Children, ''when Finn offered himself up as a "sacrificial lamb" to his mother so she could kill his siblings.'' * Abby, Bonnie and Caroline were last seen in All My Children. * Meredith mentions her family, the Fells. * Brian Walters is mentioned. He was last seen in Our Town. He was also killed in the same episode. * Bill Forbes is mentioned. He was last seen in Bringing Out The Dead. He also died in transition in the same episode. * Finn was mentioned. He was last seen in All My Children. * Samantha Gilbert was mentioned. She was last seen in 1912 in a flashback. * Logan Fell was mentioned. He was last seen in The Turning Point. * Katherine was mentioned by Sage. She was last seen in Homecoming. * The Town Council is mentioned. * Klaus is mentioned. He was last seen in All My Children. Cultural References *" " is the name of a song by the American rock band, The Doors. *"Rainbows and Unicorn" is an expression that means "when everything was nice." It relates to a positive feeling based on optimism, not fact. It could also relate to a site that was very popular a few years ago, Cornify, that will cover any picture or web page with rainbows and unicorns. *Caroline's rant about different blood types having different flavors could be a reference to HBO's TV series " ", where artificially made blood is sold in bottles labeled by the blood types, and vampires express preference for one or the other "flavor." *"Blast from the Past" something or someone who after a period of distance makes a welcome return. Coined by radio DJ's when introducing old songs. *"What the cat dragged in" Cats are known to bring mice or other little critters they killed to their owners house. Using this implies its an unwelcome gift. *"Two is company, three is a party" is Andy Warhol's variation of the classic phrase "Two is company, three is a crowd" that is used when people want to be alone with their loved ones. *" " a kind of a choke hold that aims to render the victim unconscious by restraining the flow of blood to the brain. *" " the origin of the word is "love of humankind." It is said of people who do an active effort to promote human welfare. *" " is is a subgenre of horror film, and at times thriller, typically involving a mysterious psychopathic killer stalking and killing a sequence of victims usually in a graphically violent manner, often with a cutting tool such as a knife or axe. Although the term "slasher" may be used as a generic term for any horror movie involving graphic acts of murder, the slasher as a genre has its own set of characteristics which set it apart from related genres like the splatter film. Horror films such as Halloween, Urban Legend, Friday the 13th, I Know What You Did Last Summer, A Nightmare on Elm Street and Sorority Row are considered "slashers." **Kevin Williamson, writer and executive producer for The Vampire Diaries, came to prominence as the writer of the slasher film, Scream. *Matthew Davis, who played Alaric Saltzman in The Vampire Diaries, he also played Travis/Trevor in the slasher film Urban Legends: Final Cut, Mike in Wasted Away, O'Dell in Below and Sebastian in BloodRayne. He is the Scream King. Trope *Great use of Chekhov's Gun : The sign that Alaric is supposed to be restoring turns out the be VERY useful in the end... Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 2.69 million viewers in the USA. Quotes :Caroline: "I don't understand." :Bonnie: "Witches have a connection to the Earth. We can literally feel nature." ---- :Alaric (to Elena) : "I didn't kill Brian Walters. I didn't kill Bill Forbes. And, I sure as hell didn't shove a hunting knife into my stomach!" :Damon (to Alaric) : "You ready to ditch this house of horrors? Ooh, you look terrible!" ---- :Damon (to Elena about Alaric) : "Don't worry about him! I'll take him out for chicken soup, get him a martini, make sure he doesn't kill anybody." '' ---- :'Damon' (to Elena) : ''"Ah, yes. Back when you two were in love and it was all rainbows and unicorns." ---- :Caroline (to Bonnie) : "I totally lucked out. The hospital just had a blood drive... so I got some O-negatives, some A's, and my personal favorite, B-positive. :Abby (to Bonnie and Caroline) : "I can't feel it anymore. My garden... it's gone. I can't feel anything." ---- :Bonnie (to Caroline) : "Witches have a connection to the Earth. We can literally feel nature. Life." ---- :Damon (to Alaric) : "The world can't stop just because you're an accidental psycho-killer." ---- :Sage (to Damon) : "Damon Salvatore, my favorite student." :Damon (to Sage) : "Sage, my hottest teacher." ---- :Rebekah (to Sage) :'' "Look what the cat dragged in!"'' :Sage (To Rebekah) : "I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your rage-aholic brother Klaus carted him around in." ---- :Damon (to Rebekah) : "Anyone ever tell you, you're sexy when you're bitchy?" ---- :Stefan (to Elena) : "Samantha Gilbert was committed to an insane asylum. She tried to give herself a lobotomy with a knitting needle... and bled to death on the floor of her cell." ---- :Alaric (to Meredith) : "Everyone needs to find a way to deal with their dark side. Some people meditate. I became a vampire hunter." ---- :Damon (to Stefan) : "Whoa! Control, remember? It doesn't matter whether it's blondes or blood bags-- same principles apply." :Damon (to Stefan) : "Own it, live it, love it! Stop being ashamed of who you are!" :Damon (to Stefan) : "Now, unless you're interested in a Sage-Rebekah sex sandwich, I suggest you make yourself... scarce." ---- :Sage (to Damon about Rebekah) : "Patience! Between her craving for affection and her pathological fear of being left alone... our little get together is too tempting to resist." :Sage (referring to Rebekah ringing the doorbell) : "The sweet chime of desperation." :Rebekah (to Damon and Sage about a vintage bottle of wine) : "I stole it from Nik, who stole it from a Queen. I'm not sure which one." ---- :Sage (to Damon) : "I will rip your head off in two seconds if you take one more step!" ---- :Sage (to Damon) : "I am nine hundred years old, Damon. You're not capable of ending me!" :Damon (to Sage about Finn) : "He didn't wanna live. Not for you, not for anyone. He doesn't love you, Sage. And when I do find another way to kill those Originals, I'll start with Finn!" ---- :Damon (to Alaric) : "Let's just say you've got an alter ego hell bent on killing Council members. So, we're going to pack up some of your stuff, we're going to go to the loft for a little bit. You know, it's like house arrest... lite." ---- :Rebekah: "What happened to the party?" :Sage: "It just arrived." ---- :Damon: "Sage, let's go. We have Originals to kill." ---- :Damon: "Two is company, three is a party." ---- :Rebekah: "Your grand plans always seem to get ruined, don't they?" ---- :Meredith: "This isn't you, Alaric!" :Alaric: "Open this door!" ---- :Rebekah: "Hmm, Finn. You've just missed him. He left town, and didn't tell a soul where he was going." :Sage: "He probably went looking for me." :Rebekah (laughs): "Or, quite possibly, he forgot all about you." :Sage: "I doubt that." ---- :Damon : "You set me up!" :Sage : "No, I'm just looking out for myself." :Damon :"I told you I'd save your creepy boyfriend!" :Sage : "And you lied to me, Damon. The Originals are linked-- if one dies, they all die. If I could get inside her head, don't you think I'd get inside yours?" ---- :Alaric: "What the hell are you doing here?" :Damon: "Just making sure the witch didn't turn you into a toad, or salt." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures BOT (2).jpg|Damon,Rebekah and Sage BOT (5).jpg|Damon and Sage BOT.jpg BOT (3).jpg BOT (4).jpg BOT (6).jpg BOT (7).jpg VD3X16-1912-3.jpg VD3X16-1912-2.jpg BOT (10).jpg BOT (11).jpg BOT (12).jpg BOT (13).jpg BOT (14).jpg BOT (15).jpg sage 0542.jpg|Sage sage and damon 0554.jpg 425887_284995184904815_119737474763921_625697_101441561_n.jpg Rebekah - Break On Through 0061.jpg Rebekah und Sage 0121.jpg damon - Break On Through 0148.jpg Alaric Break On Through 0225.jpg Alaric - Break On Through 0247.jpg Alaric - Break On Through 0254.jpg Elena - Break On Through 0259.jpg damon and rebekah - Break On Through 0331.jpg damon and rebekah kissing - Break On Through 0354.jpg Sage - Break On Through 0372.jpg Sage - Break On Through 0397.jpg damon and sage- Break On Through 0420.jpg damon rebekah- Break On Through 0478.jpg alaric- Break On Through 0615.jpg meredith - Break On Through 0650.jpg alaric - Break On Through 0735.jpg alaric's ring.jpg|Alaric's ring Gilbertelena.jpg|'Elena crying'|linktext=Elena crying bot35.jpg bot36.jpg bot37.jpg bot38.jpg bot39.jpg bot40.jpg bot41.jpg bot42.jpg bot43.jpg bot44.jpg bot45.jpg bot46.jpg bot47.jpg bot48.jpg bot49.jpg bot50.jpg bot51.jpg bot52.jpg bot53.jpg bot54.jpg bot55.jpg bot56.jpg bot57.jpg bot58.jpg bot59.jpg bot60.jpg bot61.jpg bot62.jpg bot63.jpg bot64.jpg bot65.jpg bot66.jpg bot67.jpg bot68.jpg bot69.jpg bot70.jpg 3x17-1.jpg 3x17-2.jpg 3x17-3.jpg 3x17-4.jpg 3x17-5.jpg 3x17-6.jpg 3x17-7.jpg Bonnie234.png Drfell.png Gameon.png Damony.png Damonricmeredith.png 6y6y6y.png abby.png again bekah.png again bekah.png again.png Bonnie234.png carol lock.png caroline bonnie.png Damonricmeredith.png Damon The Murder of One 094.jpg Drfell.png Gameon.png Damony.png Elenagibby.png elenabonnie.png elenacry.png elenaric.png gonna be fine.png hahaha.png her.png rebekah6789.png sage890.png sage2.png Elenamaeredith.png The.Vampire.Diaries.S03E17 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 40.31 -2014.06.02 06.58.59-.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three